Recipe For Vanilla Pudding
by PleasantlyWeird
Summary: This is a chapter from En Skapares Tårar, but I thought it also made a really good stand alone one-shot. It's my idea of how Sarah Newlin came to be the way she is. M for mature themes and some language. Please review! and read En Skapares Tårar!


Chapter 5

Sarah Newlins POV

I used to be a total mouse. You wouldn't know it now to look at me but I was the wallflower at the dance. Or I woulda been if I'd ever even been to a dance. Church was always my refuge. No one ever judged me at church, at least not that I know of.

I have a real nice singing voice and I guess that's what caught Steve's attention. We met before his father started the Fellowship of the Sun. His daddy was just a traveling preacher, displaced by the Church of God for some unmentionable ideas that went against their Doctrine. I've never been told exactly what those ideas were but I have some thoughts on that.

I was attracted to Steve immediately. He had that self-assurance that I desperately craved, a handsome face and his family had money for sure. I'm sure he never would have noticed me if I hadn't been chosen to sing a solo that day. How he saw beyond my dull brown hair, thick glasses and crooked teeth will always be beyond me. But he did see something worth a second look that day. He asked me out for coffee after church and I was so excited that I could have squealed.

It was my first date, you see. I was twenty two years old and had never even been kissed.

Steve picked me up in his shiny black Durango and took me to a little coffee shop outside of Austin. My hands shook so bad as he opened my door for me and helped me out of his vehicle. He was as charming as the Devil himself, asking me all kinds of questions about my life. He paid more attention to me in those few hours than anyone ever had. He looked sad when I told him how I had lost my mom when I was five and then my dad two years ago. I was a little alarmed when he looked pleased to find out that I had no living relatives at all.

I had hoped for a kiss goodnight, I mean I HAD waited twenty-two years for one. But all I got was a peck on the cheek and a promise that he would call me soon. He kept his word, we had dinner the next night and when his family moved on to the next little town, he called me every night. Anytime they were within a hundred miles of my hometown of Wimberly, he would come to see me.

I chalked up the fact that he never tried to kiss me, let alone initiate sex with me to his devout Godliness. I wanted to be as godly as he was but my mind always led me down the path of temptation. No one would ever know it unless I told them so, but I chronically masturbated from a young age. I just couldn't leave it alone. And lord help me, the horrible things I would envision while I was doing it! Sin was rampant in my heart and soul. I knew that God Himself had sent Steve Newlin to save me from eternal damnation.

Steve and I were married exactly three years to the day before the Great Revelation, you know, when all the evil vampires came out of the coffin. Steve had demanded that I accept a kiss on the hand to seal our marriage, he'd explained to me that things like kissing on the lips were between a man and wife. This was something that should not be displayed in public. He was the Godly one so I went along. I could wait a few more hours until we were alone.

I was in for quite a shock after the reception. Steve had given me a sedative to help me relax on the plane ride to our secret honeymoon destination. I was excited and scared. Technically I was still a virgin, even though I had broken my own hymen with a 14 inch pink camouflage dildo when I was eighteen. I remember very little after getting on the plane. I recall laying my head on Steve's shoulder and gazing up at his strong face. He smiled down at me like Jesus to a child.

"Get ready for your new life, Mrs. Newlin. Nothing will ever be the same for you again."

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. My whole body felt like it had been beaten with a tire iron. I tried to move but my muscles protested so badly that I screamed and tossed my head. Realizations started hitting my mind after the initial pain.

I could see perfectly but my glasses were not on my face. Eighty percent of what I could see of my body was wrapped in bandages. My chest looked different. My teeth felt huge in my mouth and were somehow straight and all the same size in the front. Steve was nowhere to be seen.

I was so scared that I began to cry. Where was I and what had been done to me? A nurse came walking into the room and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Hello Sarah, so nice to see you awake finally!" Her accent was foreign and I couldn't place it.

"You have mistaken me for someone else, my name is Elaine. Where is my husband Steve?"

"I'm right here, Sarah," Steve called cheerfully, putting heavy accentuation on the name Sarah. "Thank you nurse, I'll call when she's ready for her pain meds."

I watched as the nurse left the room. I wanted to reach out for Steve but my body hurt too bad for that.

"Steve, what's happened to me? Were we in an accident?"

"No you silly goose! You've had a LOT of plastic surgery done to improve your looks. Your new name is Sarah and you've been out for ten days now in a medically induced coma."

He said it all so matter-of-factly, I was stunned.

"But, why?"

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed loudly as he sat down in the chair furthest away from my bed.

"You know as well as I do that someday I will be a VERY important man, Sarah. I married you because you understand and there was the basis of the right kind of woman for me, I saw that in you. But your looks, as they were, were completely unacceptable so I made some changes. You'll be so much better now, it can only help my career as a televangelist."

I swallowed hard, I was afraid to ask my next question but found myself doing it anyway.

"What kind of changes did you make to me?"

"Lets see, I had them give you Lasik surgery to get rid of the birth control glasses. You had a breast reduction and lift so you don't look so top heavy anymore. Lipo around the stomach and hips and butt, plus a tummy tuck. Lips plumped a little with collagen, some Restalyn in your cheeks to fill them out, and teeth capped to give you a winning smile. I think that's it. When you're healed we'll take you to the salon to get rid of your crap brown hair. I think you'll make a great blond!"

He went on about taking me shopping for a new wardrobe and etiquette classes to become more refined. I started to wonder what he saw in me in the first place since he had basically changed every single thing about me. And without my permission or even letting me know until it was already done!


End file.
